The Rebel
by Sky K
Summary: Who in the modern world hasn't heard of Castiel Novak? He has been called many things over the years. Son, Brother, Boy, Vermin, Bitch, Slut, Comrade, Chief…Cas. To this very day, many still call him The Rebel. To a lot of us thought, he's The Liberator. All human AU with doms/subs. See inside for more details.


**The Rebel**

AN: Wow, I haven't written a fic in forever lol. This is actually an idea I got a while back about another fandom but never actually wrote it. I started thinking about it again today and it kind of hit me how well it would fit with the SPN characters. The ideas, new and old, wouldn't stop coming so I just had to sit down and write.

This is an AU in which everyone is human. However, there are submissive and dominant people. In this world's society, subs are at the bottom of the food chain and are expected to respect their doms as well as obey their every command.

A sub born to middle class and lower families will be registered as a submissive in the government's archives and raised in their by their own parents until the age of 13. On a sub's 13th birthday, a government official takes the sub away to a training facility where they learn their 'place in the world' and receive 5 years of sub training before being put up for sale on their 18th birthday. 90% of the sale money will go to the government and 10% to the sub's parents. The parents also receive a sum that can be anywhere between 500 to 5000 dollars depending on the 'quality' of the sub on the day the child is taken.

A sub born to a higher class family will also be registered as a submissive but will not be taken away unless the parents agree to an early sale in which case the child is sent to a facility and the process is the same as it is for the lower class families. Should parents choose to keep their child, they are expected to provide him/her with proper sub training and have a sale contract or marriage arrangement signed before the sub reaches 18. In the case of a sale contract, the government receives a sale tax that equals 20% of the amount the sub is sold for while the rest goes to the parents. However, the marriage arrangement is usually what families will choose in order to further their wealth or status by joining families together.

Submissives are bought and sold for many reasons:

Labor: Someone, for example a business man, will buy a cheaper sub to use as a worker with no salary.

Sex: Someone buys a sub with the intention of using them as a sex toy.

Marriage: Middle and lower class individuals who wish to have a sub for a spouse must purchase them since no arrangements can be signed between lower class families. For that reason, it is not uncommon for doms to marry amongst themselves but keep a sub around to satisfy their more dominant natures.

They are never called that in this universe, but subs are slaves. Plain and simple. They are not seen as individuals. (First and only random AN of this fic: and this is the moment I realise I'm writing a SPN fanfic… I feel like Becky Rosen all of a sudden… eww…)

IMPORTANT BIT: The city this happens in is called Arkhen. It is built on 3 levels (Think Big Mac with it's 3 buns) called Heaven (high class), Earth (middle class) and Hell (Low class). So if I write someone was born in hell… don't go thinkin: DIE YOU BLACK EYED BITCH! Lol

_**Cas&amp;Dean**_

Who in the modern world hasn't heard of Castiel Novak? He has been called many things over the years. Son, Brother, Boy, Vermin, Bitch, Slut, Comrade, Chief…Cas. To this very day, many still call him The Rebel. To a lot of us thought, he's The Liberator.

_**Cas&amp;Dean**_

560 years. That's how long it's been since the first submissives were taken from their homes to be enslaved. That year became known as Year 0 to symbolize the new beginning, the supremacy of the dominants

233 years. That's how long it's been since the last rebellion led by the submissive Lucifer. He almost succeeded too thought his methods were somewhat… extreme. He tried to purge the world of doms by unleashing an experimental virus on the continent. The Croatoan virus only affected doms and was highly lethal. Thousands of doms died during the period that became known as The Apocalypse. It was a dom called Michael that put a stop to it by finding a cure to the disease. Lucifer was eventually caught and him and his many followers were executed to serve as examples. It was then that the government chose to build the StrongHolds. Gigantic cities built on many levels in which they would be able to watch and control everyone. The old towns were abandoned in favor of the new cities and the citizens soon became sheltered from the outside world. Decades passed and a fear of the outside grew in the hearts of subs and doms alike.

Year 793. On the first day on winter a tiny, beautiful, child was born to Amelia and Chuck Novak. They called him Castiel.

_**Cas&amp;Dean**_

_They will be coming for me tomorrow but it's okay mom has a plan. She said she'll never let them take me. Dad came home with a weird box last week… I wonder if it's part of the plan. I tried asking mom and dad about it but they won say anything about it. Even_ Gabriel's _keeping quiet about it. I hope it's nothing dangero-_

''Lights out son, we have a big day tomorrow''

12 year old Castiel Novak lifted his head to look at his father leaning against the doorframe and closed his journal before putting it under his pillow. ''where is big brother Gabriel?'' he asked with a deepening frown. They always went to bed at the same time thought Gabriel would always run his mouth for at least 2 hours after the 'lights out'. His brother might be annoying but really wasn't the same when he wasn't there in the bunk bed above his own.

His father frowned and looked away before schooling his features to a more neutral expression. ''Gabe had some things to take care of but he'll be here later. Try to get some sleep okay?'' he said with a forced smile.

The boy sighed before settling in between the sheets. ''Does this have anything to do with 'the plan'? '' Castiel asked.

Chuck sighed heavily and approached the bed ''Just go to sleep'' he said as he pulled the covers higher on his son's shoulders. ''I… I love you Castiel. Please never forget that'' he said as he turned off the light. Seconds later, he was gone and Castiel was left with even more questions than before.

It took a while, but he eventually fell asleep.

_**Cas&amp;Dean**_

Castiel was floating. He felt nice, warm and loved. He dreamt that he soared through the sky with his family by his side. Nothing could hurt him up here he was free and nothing could shatter the illusion of peace. Well except consciousness apparently.

Someone was gently shaking him and he could feel himself awaken. With a groan, he turned his head to look at the hand currently shaking his shoulder and trailed his gaze along its length until he was looking into the eyes of his brother. That's when he knew something wasn't right. Gabriel was _never _gentle when he woke him up.

''Brother what's going on?''

_**Cas&amp;Dean**_

Just a prologue to see what response I get with this. This will move quickly at first but slow down once we reach the rebelling part since that's the heart of this story. You'll have to bear with me on this one since we won't see Dean until these chapters. The pre Rebel Cas part is necessary back story I'm afraid. Future chapters should be longer. Feel free to point out any mistakes or incoherencies, this is not beta read and my native language is French.


End file.
